Peter Pans Pirate Siren
by KiissMeKiillMeXo
Summary: Peter Pan(17) and Captain James Hook had an issue with each other for as long as Neverland has been around, But Peter had never known about the Captains little secret. His best mates daughter, Emma(16). He'd promised to take care of her after her father passed away. When Captain Hook fails at keeping her safe, he looses her to the Indians. And then to Peter.


POV; EMMA

"Emma, move it to the left a little!" Hook shouted at me from the deck.

I grumbled a few curses under my breath as I shifted the sail over to the left, allowing the breaze to finally catch it. I smiled to myself as I looked around Neverland. This place truly was gorgeous. I frowned as I saw something, or _someone _flying past us.

"CAPTAIN! PETER PAN!" I shouted, jumping from the crows nest and grabbing a rope to prevent myself from landing to harshly.

He shouted at the crew to dock and get on land so they could search the area. I jumped from the rope and looked from the ship and at all of the people flooding off of the ship. I ran to my bunk and grabbed a backpack, throwing clothes into it. Sometimes these searches lasted days, and who wants to be stuck in smelly clothes? I changed into cgi/set?id=67535426 (This, the tattoos are tattoos she has). And ran off the ship. I kept my knive in my boot just in case I ran into trouble.

"EMMA!" I heard the Captain shout my name and I slowed to a stop next to him.

"Yeah?"

"You go that way. I trust you more then any of these bozos to be off on your own." He smiled.

I grinned "Will do. Meet you back at the ship in four days!"

He nodded and I slung my bag tighter over my shoulder and took off in the opposite direction. I moved swiftly through the brush of the woods, ducking beneath branches and leaping over roots. I slowed down when I ran out of breath, and crept quietly, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

I got a feeling that caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up, I was being watched. I'd heard Peter had a group of children, the Lost Boys, Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Cubby, Marmaduke, and Binky. Who came up with those names, I hadn't a clue! But they were like his little soldiers. And they could surely spy on me without my notice, considering they're said to be actual children. I stayed low to the ground, as I peered through leaves.

To my dismay, it wasn't the lost boys, or peter that I had seen. Just a lake, which I couldn't afford to be near. You'd think that the mermaids of Neverland were beautiful, and perfect. Beautiful as they were, they were monsters. Literally! They lured men in, and once they were close enough, they dragged them to the bottom of the sea so they could do away with them. They were Sirens.

I turned the other way, and felt the prickling sensation of the hair on my arms and neck standing on end again. I groaned quietly and spun around, half expecting someone to be there and I'd catch them red handed. Half hoping anyway. But once again, I was royally disapointed.

I'd continued to search around for the rest of daylight, as night time took over. I quickly gathered a few sticks and leaves and created a fire, and set up camp in a clearing for the night. Warming my hands, I looked around cautiously, as I relaxed by the fire. The indians were in cahoots with Peter and his men, so if they caught a rogue, they'd turn them into road .

I heard a few twigs break here and there, but knew if I was being hunted they would be more quiet then that, and I was proven correctly as a deer ran past me. I sighed in content as I laid my head on my bag and drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken abruptly at sun rise. Russling was surrounding me and I sat up, putting my backpack on, putting out the fire, and I ran. I should have known not to sleep a full night, whoever that was was onto me, because I could hear that I was being chased.

I kept running, my breathing getting more shallow as I begged my feet to carry me faster. I ran, only to have a rope curl in front of my ankle as I was tripped. I turned over and I was picked up by my ankles, face to face with the Red Man.

The blood began rushing to my head and I soon enough was as red as the chief himself! I heard a low chuckle and you could here a voice.

"Flip her over she's turning into one of us!"

I grumbled and I was thrown into the air, and caught right side up. A rope was then tide around my neck as they handed me my bag and shoved me forward. Great. I was a prisoner.

After what felt like hours we arrived at their camp and I was tied up to a post. The people were murmuring about visiters and I heard the chief speak about having someone come see me, and see if I was worth saving.

I glared and heard women swooning over a presence, and the chief welcoming someone. Eventually I saw a tall, extremely handsome, boy walking up to me. He had blue eyes, brown curly messy hair, a five aclock shadow, and oh my God he was cute. This must be the famous player, the famous mischeif maker, the famous Peter Pan.


End file.
